


You light up this darkness

by RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Camping in the Backyard, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Power Outage, scared of darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/pseuds/RoseRedBookworm
Summary: Outside was a tent, lit up by fairy lights, Seoho usually had inside his room all around the walls. He had dragged out some chairs, lots of blankets, pillows and a few sweets, as well as prepared a campfire. Keonhee was aware that Seoho must’ve done it in a rush but that made him even happier, considering the older man had done all of this for him, just so he’d feel safe and cozy.Making sure Seoho had blown out the candles and put down the candle holder first, Keonhee threw his arms around his friend, pulling him into an embrace that Seoho tried to shrink away from almost immediately, struggling in the younger’s tight grip.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kpop Promptober Fest





	You light up this darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fourth week of the Kpop Promptober Fest!  
> Prompt: Write about characters who decide to camp out in the backyard during a power outage

When all the lights went out, Keonhee had been all alone in the flat he usually shared with Hwanwoong, who had decided to visit his grandparents that particular weekend. Under normal circumstances Keonhee would’ve been perfectly fine, would’ve continued watching cute k-dramas on TV while munching through his entire sweets collection. But the circumstances weren’t normal at all. 

He had simply been watching another episode of “Romance is a bonus book” when his TV suddenly turned off, including all the other lights in the now terribly dark apartment. All Keonhee could do for the first few seconds was stare at the empty screen where Dan-i had just been busy cooking something for her friend Eun-ho, before cold sweat broke out all over his skin.

His first instinct was to call Hwanwoong but he realized the reality of being alone just when he opened his mouth. Keonhee was all alone in a pitch-black apartment and also horribly afraid. Scrambling to find his phone he was about to call Youngjo, knowing how caring the older man was, before he remembered him mentioning some term paper he still needed to finish writing. Calling Geonhak was also not an option because he was spending his weekend with Dongju and Dongju would surely make fun of Keonhee’s childish fear, while simultaneously being annoyed he had interrupted his alone time with their older friend. 

There was only one option left really, but still Keonhee hesitated for a few seconds. Seoho hadn’t let anyone know he was busy this weekend and he usually proved to be a reliable Hyung despite his antics. And yet Keonhee didn’t want to bother him, afraid Seoho would look down on him after all.

Seoho had been brought up by rich parents, was living alone in a gorgeous house with a large backyard, studying science while double majoring in music. That’s how he had met Hwanwoong and later Keonhee, both also majoring in music. Youngjo had joined them just shortly after, asking them to appear on one of the tracks he had produced, after listening to them sing from outside one of the practice rooms for several days in a row. 

With Youngjo had come Geonhak, a man who studied early childhood education but appeared frequently as a rapper, later on as a singer, too, on his friend’s tracks. Only Dongju had been a bit of a surprise in all their lives. A theatre student who had asked Geonhak and Hwanwoong for help navigating campus on his first day, later on joining them during lunch without being asked or asking himself. He had simply introduced himself, plopping down beside Geonhak, munching his fries. A week later Dongju had joined a bunch of their classes, having switched his earlier minor in Communication and Media Studies to Music as well. 

They were a tight knit group by now, spending most of their time together in some way or another but still Keonhee hesitated to call Seoho. It wasn’t that he disliked Seoho or spending time with him, after all, the older man was the most popular in their group and everyone liked his presence. It was rather that Keonhee often felt a bit shy, insignificant, looking at how energetic and self-confident Seoho seemed to be, satisfied in his own skin. 

The older didn’t have childish fears like him, getting scared over every small thing, or trouble keeping up with his studies, even working as a tutor when he already had more than enough money. Keonhee wasn’t jealous, he was impressed to the level of feeling like Seoho deserved better than the friends he had. Shaking his head to calm down a little despite his lingering fear, he pushed the call button anyways. Seoho loved his friends, all of them, including him and Keonhee knew that the older man didn’t want rich friends or incredibly smart friends, but rather some he could be himself around, trust and rely on. Their group provided all Seoho wanted and so who was Keonhee to ever deny him that. 

Keonhee was so lost in his thoughts, nervously biting his lip that he jumped and let out a small scream upon hearing Seoho’s bored greeting, which promptly turned into worry for his friend.

“Keonhee-ya? Are you okay? What happened?”

“Hyung… It’s… can I… can you-”

“Calm down, everything’s gonna be alright. Where are you and what happened?”

“I’m at home and… there was a power outage and… Hyung I don’t want to be alone in the dark…”

There were a few seconds of silence and Keonhee wondered if Seoho had already gotten annoyed by his behaviour but let out a shaky breath when the older man finally responded. 

“Can you use your phone’s flashlight, Keonhee-ya? Try to gather as many sweets as you can, grab something comfortable to wear if you aren’t already, bring your toothbrush and a plushie and come over to my place. I’ll call you a cab, so be ready in 15 minutes. You got all that?”

“Y-Yes, Hyung… thank you…”

“No problem, now cheer up, you can do it!”

Keonhee did as he had been asked, even though he did not like all these shadows dancing along the walls while he gathered everything Seoho had asked for. Not caring that he was wearing pyjamas, he just pulled on his shoes and jacket, grabbing his large bag, his keys and Ryan plushie. Leaving the apartment, he quickly made his way downstairs where the cab had just arrived, getting in, still nervous about his disturbance of Seoho’s probably peaceful evening. 

When he arrived at Seoho’s house, thanking the driver who had already been paid, he was shocked to see that his friend’s house was in complete darkness as well. He swallowed thickly, making his way up to the entrance, confused and terrified, but knowing that he couldn’t just simply walk back home. At least the moon was giving him some light in the otherwise rather dark night. 

Reaching the front door, he didn’t even get to ring the doorbell or knock, Seoho opened it abruptly, causing Keonhee to stumble back with a short yell. He only didn’t fall because Seoho’s reactions were quick enough to reach out, grab his arm and pull him back before he tumbled down the stairs. 

“Careful there… You’ve only just arrived, Keonhee-ya. Come inside now…”

With a short nod, his cheeks flaming red, he stepped inside, only then noticing Seoho was holding a candle holder in his other hand, lighting up the otherwise gloomy insides of the large house. 

“The power outage reached this part of the city as well, but I’ve got something prepared that you’ll like! Just follow me!”

Following Seoho through the house, the older man soon led him outside to the backyard, grinning when he saw Keonhee’s expression upon seeing the surprise Seoho had hastily prepared. 

Outside was a tent, lit up by fairy lights, Seoho usually had inside his room all around the walls. He had dragged out some chairs, lots of blankets, pillows and a few sweets, as well as prepared a campfire. Keonhee was aware that Seoho must’ve done it in a rush but that made him even happier, considering the older man had done all of this for him, just so he’d feel safe and cozy. 

Making sure Seoho had blown out the candles and put down the candle holder first, Keonhee threw his arms around his friend, pulling him into an embrace that Seoho tried to shrink away from almost immediately, struggling in the younger’s tight grip.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Seoho Hyung! I love it so much! This is perfect! You’re the best!”

With his last words he pressed a kiss to the older man’s cheek, Seoho freezing up in his arms immediately. Realizing what he had done, Keonhee let go of Seoho slightly, staring at his friend with wide eyes, joy gone as soon as it had arrived. 

The staring battle continued for a few seconds and Keonhee noted with interest that Seoho’s ears were slightly red. Seoho coughed awkwardly, rubbing over his neck in a display of nervousness. 

“Should we settle down then? We can sleep inside the tent tonight, I brought heated blankets!”

Keonhee was glad for the change of topic, eagerly following Seoho over to the tent, setting down his bag before taking all the sweets out. Soon enough Seoho had started a fire and the two were munching on some roasted marshmallows, chocolate and gummy bears, just talking about all sorts of things. 

Eyeing one of the marshmallows, Keonhee couldn’t help but sing IU’s “Marshmallow”. What he didn’t expect was for Seoho to jump up, enthusiastically dancing along to his singing and taking over the male parts. Keonhee could barely keep from laughing, eventually joining his friend with the dance. 

When Seoho sat down on one of the chairs, he even let Keonhee fall on top of him, only wrapping his arms around the younger to keep him still. A rare moment of Seoho allowing affection. With a smile on his face, Keonhee roasted another marshmallow, holding it up to Seoho’s lips. The older man carefully wrapped his lips around it, but kept his eye contact with Keonhee, making the younger flush at the intense stare. 

“Do you like me, Keonhee-ya? ‘Cause I think you do…”

“W-What… where did you get tha-”

“I like you.”

“What?”

“I said I like you, Keonhee-ya.”

Keonhee was a bit dumbfounded, staring at Seoho, knowing very well he was blushing. Seoho liked him. And had told him. Keonhee had not just imagined all the moments during which Seoho had let him get closer, had smiled more often at him or paid more attention. All these weeks Keonhee had been thriving on the attention but had also been reluctant to admit his feelings for his friend openly. But now it was different, Seoho had opened up first, something Keonhee hadn’t anticipated. He should respond before the older man thought he wasn’t interested after all.

“I… you’re right. I like you, Hyung… I was just…”

“I know, you scaredy bunny. Don’t worry…”

Seoho rested his head on the younger’s shoulder, grinning cheekily. 

“Let’s not tell the others, okay? I’m curious when they would notice… especially… since I don’t really like too much public display of affection.”

“That’s alright… Can I kiss you now though? Since we’re not in public…”

With the way Seoho’s mouth formed a perfect “oh”, Keonhee was pretty sure he hadn’t seen that question coming. Still, he nodded slightly, letting Keonhee rearrange himself on his lip, so that they were facing each other. The younger’s unsure gaze was answered with an encouraging nod from the science student. Keonhee leaned forward, his hands holding Seoho’s face carefully, while the older man had his arms wrapped around his middle. 

Their kiss tasted a bit like marshmallows and chocolate and Keonhee loved the sweetness and tenderness of it. Seoho didn’t rush, both taking their time and softly kissing under the moonlight. 

When they eventually separated naturally, Keonhee was grinning, cuddling up to the older some more. Seoho laughed weakly, looking up at the stars. 

“You know you’re gonna have to suffer through all my terrible jokes and cooking now, right?”

A low groan left Keonhee’s lips and he slapped his boyfriend’s chest without any real anger. 

“As long as you give me lots of hugs and kisses as an apology, I should be fine… You should be glad you’re so cute, pretty and hot or I-”

“You think I’m hot?”

“That’s not the point right now, Hyung!”

“Isn’t it? Let’s make it the point then. Your face is red, Keonhee-ya, you know that?”

“I’m aware and now shut up!”

“That’s rude… why are you talking like that to your Hyu-”

Being interrupted by a kiss was something Seoho would probably not complain about anytime soon and so he just giggled into the kiss, Keonhee only groaning in frustration against his lips. 

While they were still busy showering each other in affection, the light inside Seoho’s house suddenly turned on and they seperated, looking at it in silence. 

“I say I’ll go and shut off the lights, make some popcorn and we can watch a movie inside the tent on my laptop and then sleep?”

“Can we cuddle, Hyung?”

Seoho sighed but nodded, gaining a huge grin from his boyfriend which made all the trouble worth it. Once Keonhee had pressed one more kiss to Seoho’s cheek and let the whiny man go, he settled into the warmth Seoho had left him but shouted after his boyfriend before he could go inside.

“I’m gonna call you my sunshine, Hyung!”

“Please don’t!”

Keonhee could tell Seoho was grinning despite his complaint and so he only snickered. 

“Don’t count on it, sunshine!”

With a groan the older man finally went inside, leaving Keonhee to direct his smile towards the moon. Seoho definitely shone brighter than the sun, moon, lights inside the house and campfire combined. He couldn’t wait to be warmed by his light from now on and shine with him. Who would’ve guessed that a power outage would lead him to having a boyfriend? Maybe the darkness wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story for the writing challenge! This time it's SeoHee! I wrote some fluff for this one because I immediately had the idea for a tent with fairylights and a campfire in my head and thought it fit the atmosphere. I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and please leave a comment if you have some feedback and time <3 Oh and... HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
> 
> \- Chelly


End file.
